LA MEJOR IDEA
by Luver Black
Summary: No puede estarme pasando esto con Granger..." Lemon, pero no demasiado fuerte. Dejad reviews para saber vuestra opinión!


Severus la miraba de una forma distinta esa mañana.

Su pelo de arbusto era, de pronto, terriblemente provocativo. La camisa del uniforme, que casi quedaba ancha a la altura de la cintura, amenazaba con estallar donde trataba de agarrar sus pechos. El rubor en sus mejillas, debido a los vapores del caldero, lo hacía imaginarla en situaciones descaradamente... inadecuadas.

Su alumna comenzaba a sudar al ver que la hora pasaba y ella no lograba acabar su poción. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Levantó la cabeza con disimulo y vio que Snape la miraba. ¡Demonios! ¿No podía concentrarse en alavar a Draco como cada día en vez de mirarla a ella?

Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara con impaciencia y soltó un suspiro de frustación. El profesor bajó los ojos con disimulo. ¡Mierda! Otra túnica, esta vez de un negro riguroso, tambien amenazaba con estallar allí abajo. Tenía que hacer algo.

La chica se levantó para remover la poción con más facilidad, y al volverse a sentar, la túnica se abrió dejando entrever la falta mal puesta y gran parte de sus muslos rosados y largos. Snape soltó un gruñido malhumorado y muchos de los alumnos lo miraron muertos de miedo. En cualquier otra situación esto lo hubiera hecho reir interiormente, pero las piernas de Granger lo estaban descolocando.

Para colmo, la Gryffindor, nerviosa, había empezado a mover una pierna arriba y abajo en micromovimientos histéricos. Y a cada micromovimiento, la falda subía un poco más, y un poco más de piel tersa y deliciosa quedaba al descubierto. ¿Deliciosa? La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Tres segundos más y quizás alcanzaría a ver la ropa interior. Si no es más que una niña. Venga, venga... ¡Venga...!

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado inclinado hacia delante en su propia mesa, y que algunos ya empezaban a mirarlo preocupados. Volvió a ponerse derecho y echó otra ojeada para ver como iba su asunto. ¡Por Merlín! Ya no había disimulo posible. La erección levantaba la tela de forma descarada, y un pequeña manchita empezaba a aparecer justo en la cúspide. No puede estarme pasando esto con Granger... El nombre en su mente no hizo sino acentuar la hinchazón que estaba haciendo de esa clase un infierno.

Acercó la mano disimuladamente a su propio miembro y lo rozó apenas. La chica se recolocó en su silla, como apoyándolo, dejando entrever unas braguitas de color celeste. Ya no lo pudo evitar y abrió de golpe cuatro botones de su propia túnica para deslizar la mano dentro. Sintió sus propios dedos, demasiado fríos, rodear su placer y contuvo un gemido; esa era sin duda la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Quedan diez minutos." dijo en voz alta. Hubo un pequeño revuelo en la clase y en seguida todos empezaron a trabajar el doble de rápido. Así se aseguraba de que nadie lo vigilara. Volvió a centrarse en la chica, tenía calor y el sudor caía en pequeñas gotas por el canalillo. Apretó los dedos aún más y bajó la piel al ritmo de una de esas gotas que se perdían al llegar a la blusa. Respiró hondo pero nadie pareció notarlo. La chica cruzó las piernas y él maldijo por lo bajo.

"Señorita Granger, yo que usted removería tres veces a la derecha antes de que se eche a perder la poción." Ella rápidamente se levantó e hizo lo que le ordenaban, cuando volvió a sentarse, las bragas quedaron más expuestas a él que nunca. Bingo.

La joven se mordía los labios cada vez que miraba el reloj, y esto ocurría cada pocos segundos. Snape la veía como a cámara lenta, mordiendose los labios, rosados, voluptuosos. Imaginó aquellos labios abriéndose para recibirlo... Señorita Granger, venga aquí y póngase de rodillas. Pensó su mente disparada.

Se movía a toda velocidad lo más disimuladamente que podía; La boca de Granger, las manos de Granger, las piernas de Granger. Cada vez le importaba menos disimular. Los botones desabrochados de la camisa de Granger, las bragas azules de Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger...

"¡Granger!" La última fue un gritó en voz alta a la vez que se corría. Mil ojos lo miraban esperando que siguiera la frase.

"¿Sí profesor?" dijo la chica extrañada.

"Coja una muestra de poción, déjela sobre su mesa y salga de aquí. La clase ha terminado para usted. "

"Pero..." intentó protestar la chica.

"Ahora."


End file.
